An Unfortunate Alolan Vacation!
by TheeFatNinja
Summary: After months of battling to earn money, you finally get enough money to go on a vacation to Alola! Will it be all fun and games? Or will there be a price to pay?
1. Chapter 1 - Alolan Vacation!

**An Unfortunate Alolan Vacation**

After battling dozens upon dozens of fellow Pokemon trainers to earn some extra cash, you've eventually saved up enough for a vacation to the tropical region of _Alola_! After a long plane ride you finally wake up to the voice of the pilot "Hello passengers, this is your captain speaking. We have safely made it to Alola. We will shortly be landing on Melemele Island." After waiting in anticipation the plane finally comes to a landing. You eventually get off of the plane to go and retrieve your luggage. After about ten minutes of waiting around seeing all the suitcases rolling along the luggage runway you finally see your bags and go to claim them. "Now to go get my Pokemon!" You think to yourself. You then go find the Pokemon Center which is conveniently nearby. Luckily the line to the PC's are surprisingly short. Once you're first in line you enter in your username and password into the BOX services to claim your Pokemon. While using the PC you notice they're much more high-tech than those in the Pokemon Centers back in Johto! After a few seconds of getting used to the newer interface you finally find your Pokemon in the database. You tap on all six of your Pokemon that you wish to withdraw, Sylveon, Tediursa, Meganium, Donphan, Corsola, and Munchlax. After selecting your Pokemon you click on the withdraw button, and near instantaneously six PokeBalls slide down through a tube onto a tray near the PC. You grab your Pokemon, put them in your bag and leave the terminal to begin your vacation.

After a long day of sightseeing and having fun with your Pokemon at the beach you decide to call it a day. You call over to your Corsola playing in the water to come back. It hops over to you and nuzzles against your leg, you then take out it's PokeBall and make it return. As the sun begins to fall and the night time draws closer you gather all your things and begin to head back to your hotel. Not many people are left as mostly everyone has already called it a day so the walk home is quiet and lonely. While walking up the hill back up to your hotel room you start thinking to yourself everything you want to do these next two weeks of vacation "I wonder if I can find any new Pokemon here! Maybe I'll even find Pokemon I've never seen before back home in Johto!" You continue walking and begin to get lost and thought while you continue walking. The sky continues to get darker and darker with each passing minute and as you continue to walk up the hill back to the hotel you start feeling as if you're being watched. You take a moment to stop and look around but don't see anything "Must just be my imagination" you think to yourself as you continue walking.

As you get closer to the end of the path up the hill you begin feeling a bit uneasy so you start walking a bit faster. After a little longer of more walking you get startled by a rattling bush that a Pokemon jumped out of. After picking yourself up off the ground you look at the Pokemon that scared you "It's… a Rattata but it's fur is much darker and it has longer 's so odd, but since I don't have one I might as well try to catch it!" You pull a PokeBall out of your bag and throw it at the ground "Meganium go! Use sleep powder!" you shout as your trusty Meganium bursts out of it's PokeBall. A colorful mist sprays out of Meganium's flower around it's neck and falls upon the odd looking Rattata. Eventually it falls asleep so you throw a Great Ball at it, after three shakes and a click of the ball you successfully capture the strange Rattata and deposit it to your BOX account.

After returning Meganium back to it's ball you hear more rustling of bushes and branches behind you so you turn to see what it is now. Instead of a Pokemon you're met with a tall man wearing loose fitting black clothing. His hair was messy and he didn't look like the most classy of a person. "Been watching you for a while, noticed you've got some Pokemon I don't see here often in Alola. Now let's get to it, our eyes met and it's time to battle, Girly" The shady looking man said. Knowing that you and your Pokemon had a long day and they're probably exhausted the chances of winning are slim "Uhm… I apologize but I'm in a big hurry to get back home. Can I just forfeit and we can both just agree you win" You ask hoping he lets you off the hook. The man looks at you and with a grin he says "Rules are rules, Girly. Now let's battle already" he then immediately grabs the UltraBall attached to his belt throws it to the ground and out emerges a frightening looking Pokemon with red and white fur with piercing red eyes that light up the darkness around it. Not expecting a battle you decide to play it safe and send out your most reliable Pokemon, Sylveon "Go Sylveon!" you shout as you throw Sylveon's PokeBall towards the ground in front of you. Immediately after Sylveon is thrown into battle the shady man commands his frightening Pokemon to attack. "Lycanrock, deal with that weak thing" Shouts the shady man. The Lycanrock quickly lunges towards your Sylveon and slashes it with it's claws. Sylveon cries out in pain and faints from a single attack. "Oh crap! He took out Sylveon in one blow. Are the Pokemon here really that strong?" You think to yourself. You return your fainted Sylveon and you toss out your next Pokemon only for the Lycan rock to take them all out one by one all with a single attack. "Fine you win now just take your money for beating me." You say to the man holding out a few of your PokeDollars. The man looks at you as if you're stupid "What kind of money is this? We don't take this type of cash in Alola!" the man says in a pissed off tone. You begin to get a bit annoyed that he won't take your money but you try to do anything to get yourself out of this situation "Well look how about I find something that I can give you. Or maybe we can just meet up here tomorrow and I can pay you in the right way!" You say trying to reason with him.

As the man hears your offers he looks as if he's getting more and more pissed off with each second "No I beat you now, and I'm going to get paid right now, Girly" He says in an even more aggressive tone than before. Not knowing what else to do since you can't pay him you decide to hightail it out of there "Look a shiny Pokemon!" You shout pointing in the opposite direction. The man gullibly turns around to look for the shiny Pokemon only to find nothing and to find that you've ran away. You finally make it over the hill back into the city and begin to slow down once you're near the hotel. While passing an alley only two buildings away from your hotel out of nowhere you get tackled and knocked to the ground. The force of the fall makes you fall unconscious and pass out but as your eyes slowly close you see a Houndoom standing above you only for it to be returned to it's ball.

After an hour passes you finally wake up to find you've been taken somewhere. You look around to see you're in some run down looking warehouse and that your bag with all your things as well as your PokeBalls are all the way across the warehouse. You try to get up but find yourself tied a pole in the middle of the warehouse. After minutes of struggling trying to untie yourself you see a door open. The man you battled earlier walks through the door drinking a bottle of beer and eating a sandwich. Bottle in hand he walks right up to you, gets inches away from your face and says "I said you're going to pay me now, Girly. One way or another, you're going to pay me." You start to get even more scared than you already are "I don't know! I don't know what to do! I don't know what I can give you that you'd want!" You say as you begin to sob. The man sighs and puts the beer on a nearby stand. "You're quite the dumb one, aren't you, Girly" The man says as he walks back over to you after sitting the beer down. The man then proceeds to stand in front of you with his arms crossed staring you down. Out of nowhere he quickly moves his hand underneath your skirt and begins to rub your pussy, moving his hands and fingers back and forth all over it. You begin to shake your body back and forth as much as you can in hopes to get him off of you "What the fuck are you doing! Stop that you pervert!" You shout at him as you try to kick him away from you. Without saying anything he continues to forcibly rub your pussy. He eventually pulls down your lace panties to expose your virgin pussy. The man lifts your skirt and forces you to spread your legs so he can get a better look at what he's working with. After a quick inspection he goes back to standing up after kneeling and he casually slides his pointer finger and middle fingers inside of you. Still trying to force him off of you, you kick your legs back and forth but he still doesn't budge at all. "Why are you doing this?" You say sobbing as he continues to finger your tight virgin pussy. He looks at you with a smirk, with his fingers still inside of you he begins to go faster and faster "Because you like it. You're dripping wet after all. Plus I told you I wanted my payment after all, didn't I, Girly?" he says with a casual tone.

"N-no… No I don't like it pervert!" You say in a pissed off tone. The man pulls his fingers out of you and unties you, but immediately grabs a hold of you, strips you naked, and ties your hands behind your back. He forces you down to your knees and proceeds to undo his pants. His cock flops out as he pulls down his zipper. He begins to spank his cock on your face a couple of times and as he begins to do so you can't help but feel your pussy get just a little bit wetter. "Shit… Do I actually really like this?" You think to yourself as he continues to slap his cock all over your lips and face. The man grabs you by the back of your head and puts the tip of his cock against your lips "Yes, you do like this, Girly. Now open up nice and wide for me" He says as he forces his cock down your throat.

WIP.


	2. Chapter 2 - Giving in

Suffocating on his cock you continue to feel your pussy getting wetter and wetter with each thrust down your throat "Am I really enjoying this? Am I really that much of a slut? I'm still a virgin after all I shouldn't be liking this!" you think to yourself while being forced to suck his cock. Your eyes begin to water, and you can't help but to cough and gag with every thrust down your throat. The man continues to use you without saying a word. He holds you by the hair on the back of your head, bobbing it back and forth on his cock. Finally after what feels like an eternity he pulls his cock out of your moth. A strand of saliva strings from your wet lips to the head of his cock. He looks down at you, and again he begins to slap the head of his now wet cock against your face as well as your lips.

"So did you like having my cock down your throat, Girly" The man asks as he continues to degrade you by slapping his cock amongst your face. "N-n-no…" You say shyly as you feel your pussy continue to get even wetter. The man looks down between your legs and notices how incredibly wet you are. He gets down on one knee and forces you to spread your legs. With your legs now spread, he gets a nice good look at your exposed soaking wet virgin pussy. The man puts his hand against your crotch and places his thumb on your clit, playing with it and teasing it. You can't help but sit there in silence. You know if you open your mouth you might accidentally let out a moan in pleasure. For now, you're better off staying silent and enjoying what he is doing to you.

After a few moments of the man playing with your clit he pushes you onto your back and lifts your legs into the air, spreading your legs, and grabbing ahold of your ankles. Knowing that you're about to be penetrated for the first time, you shyly muster up the courage to speak "I-I'm a virgin… Please take it easy, Sir…" You shyly tell the man. The man looks at your exposed naked and body and doesn't say a word. You close your eyes in anticipation of being penetrated and losing your virginity, then you finally feel it. After moments of anticipation you feel the man's large cock thrust deep inside you. You feel the walls of your pussy wrapping against his cock. With complete disregard for what you told him, the man thrusts in and out of you as fast as he can. With every thrust you feel the head of his cock hit the very end of your insides. It's painful at first, but you can't help but enjoy it. Knowing he's making you his bitch, having your virginity taken from him, you just can't help but love it. Finally, something snaps in you "Oh fuck yes! Harder! Rape me harder! I need that cock deep inside of me!" You moan as he fucks your soaking pussy.

Confused, the man pulls out of you "Oh, so you finally give in and tell me you do like it, huh, Girly? Well if you want more of this cock you'll have to beg like the slut you are." He says in a sly tone. Trying to tease you even more, he begins to rub the head of his cock against your wet pussy. Just barely inserting it in, making you want it that much more. "Oh fuck yes please give it to me! I'll do anything for you! You can fuck me anytime you want as your payment! Please just put it back in! Please I want your cock, Sir!" You say with the complete lust for his cock. Waiting for him to thrust back inside of you, you can't help but gyrate your body back and forth to massage the head of his cock against your pussy. "Fine, since you asked for it, Slut." He says as he instantly thrusts his cock back inside of you. With that single thrust you let out a loud moan, showing how much of a slut you are for his cock. You lay below him letting him do whatever he pleases to your body. Your legs suspended in the air and your legs spread wide, you feel amazing being dominated and degraded by this man. Although you know almost nothing about him besides his appearance you can't help but start to feel more than just lust for him. Looking at the expression on his face as he thrusts in and out of you makes you feel something special. For a moment you get lost in a dream. Although you're being fucked incredibly hard, you can't help but fantasize about this guy.

Eventually you finally snap back into reality and feel that you're getting closer and closer to cumming. You look up at him as he stares down at you "I-I'm going to cum soon, Sir." As soon as the man hears those words from your mouth he goes even faster than he was before. As he picks up the pace inside of your moans get louder and louder "Y-y-you're fucking me faster than an Arcanine using Extremespeed! It's amazing, Sir!" You say as you let out a moan. You feel as if you could cum at any second. The man takes his hands off your ankles and puts both hands upon your breasts and begins to grope them. As the man gropes your breasts you wrap your now free legs around his body, latching on to him. As you do so, the man gropes your breasts more firmly. As you feel your breasts being squeezed you finally feel your climax approaching. With his cock still inside you, your pussy tenses up and lets out squirt after squirt of wetness all over his cock and spilling outside your pussy. Immediately after you cum the man pulls out of you and puts his cock against your face. Instinctively, you know to open your mouth as the cock hangs above you. The man continues groping you with his left hand, and with his right he strokes his hard wet cock above your face until finally a warm thick load of cum erupts from his cock and lands over your face. With your face now glazed with cum, you sit yourself up and the man undoes the knot holding your arms behind your back. Not knowing what to do, you awkwardly look at the man who essentially just raped you, and you give him a hug with cum still on your face.

Knowing what you just did and how awkward it was, you quickly pull away from him and hide your face "Oh god I'm so sorry, Sir!" You say timidly. The man looks at you and laughs. He walks across the room back to the stand where he set his beer. He picks up a rag and tosses it at you "There clean yourself up. There's a bed in the room over to the left by the way." He says as he walks through the door he originally came in from.

Not knowing if you should try to go back and find your hotel or to stay the night here, you decide you're better off staying the night here. Still naked, you go across the warehouse, collect your belongings and you head through the door he told you about. Once you enter the room you can't help but notice how nice it looks compared to the rest of the warehouse. Although the warehouse looked dirty and like any typical warehouse, this room looked as if it was a 4 star hotel room. It had everything, a personal bathroom, nice TV, and nice big beds with amazingly fluffy pillows. Knowing you're a mess that's soaking wet of cum and your own wetness you decide to take a quick shower. Afterwards you lay in bed and think about what just happened. You can't help but enjoy the odd experience you just had. "I never expected anything like this to happen. And during a vacation of all times. It was wrong what he did… but I mean… I liked it so it's not like I can do anything about it!" You think to yourself. You lay in bed for another hour watching the TV trying to take your mind off of things. Finally you start to feel like you're about to pass out, so you tuck yourself in and shut your eyes, waiting to see what the next day has in store.


End file.
